The Guardian: Jack Frost
by SirEmperorKhan
Summary: In the year 965, a young boy sacrificed his life to save Odin and his sister during the Jotun invasion. Touched by the boy's sacrifice, Odin saved the boy and gave him several gifts. The boy's name is Jackson Overland Frost. My first fanfic and first entry in my Marvel Fanfiction Universe(MFU). (Rewritten)
1. The Guardian (Rewrite)

**The Last Guardian: Jack Frost**

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

I've recently got a new worktable and I've been itching to write something since I got it. So I decided to rewrite this story since my writing skills have improved a lot since I last wrote this story. The story is now told in first person instead of third person, so do let me know if your prefer third person or first person, so that I can write my future stories accordingly.

I would like to add that I'm already working on the next chapter for the follow up to this story, The War for Earth. If you did not know that I have already written the follow up, do go ahead and read it.

Also, I will rewrite the epilogue at a later time, so stay tuned for that. For now, enjoy the rewrite of this story

 _"Once, mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed home to their gods. Others they knew to fear. From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone..._

 **Year 965, Tønsburg, Norway.**

"Pippa! Where are you?" I called out. I ran into my house, looking all around for my little sister.

There she was, hiding behind a chair, a small blade grasped tightly in her tiny hands. She was just a little thing, hardly taller than the dining table, but you would never find a young lady as brave as her.

"Jenkins!" She cried back. She ran out from behind the chair, sheathed her knife, and grabbed me in a hug. Her thin arms, not unlike sticks out in the snow fiercely wrapped themselves around my waist. It didn't hurt much, but I can tell that she's getting stronger; the last time she hugged me I could barely feel her.

"Come, we must leave now!" I ordered her as I took one of her little hands into my much larger ones. In one hand I held my beloved sister, in the other my father's sword, a formidable weapon and the only thing he left me when he and my mother died in winter two years ago.

The world is a harsh place; winter takes more lives than the sword ever could. Such is the way of my people. We don't live over thirty; so we must make every second before that fateful day count.

If I can't get me and my sister out of here, we won't have many more seconds left to count.

We ran out into the village. All around us there was screaming; women crying over the all too soon death of a loved one, children weeping over their great suffering, warriors shouting their last battle cry before they are slain. It was overwhelming.

We are raiders. We've seen destruction, a lot of it. It is our lifestyle, death and destruction. It is the only way for us to survive.

But this, I've never seen destruction like this.

These monsters came from nowhere, and now they are everywhere. They only desire to kill and destroy. No amount of begging or gifts can sway them; they have a thirst for blood that just can't seem to be quenched.

"This way!" Pippa cried as she pulled at my arm and pointed at a frozen lake. It was the middle of winter, where the blizzards are strongest; surely the ice will hold our weight.

I followed her to the edge of the lake. When we reached, I looked around, but snow prevented me from seeing much. I had faith in Pippa though, enough to know that from here on out she can keep herself safe.

I let go of her hand and let her run ahead, for she was of a smaller stature and was more nimble than I. I followed behind, weapon always at the ready to protect myself and my sister.

When Pippa reached the other end of the lake, we heard the roar. It was close to me, so I turned and go ready to fight.

I knew I wasn't going to win against the approaching beast, so I yelled for Pippa to keep running. I told her that I will catch up to her. I lied to her, and she believed me. She took off running into the woods behind our village.

I knew that the woods will be dangerous for her, but it doesn't matter. Wherever she goes, whatever she faces, she will stand a better chance of surviving than this place.

Then, the monster emerged from a white wall of snow; a hideous monstrosity of blue and white. He had a body of a man, but was thrice as tall. It was pale blue like my parent's corpse when they were buried in snow; it had ice freezing over some parts of its skin and in other parts, the ice pieced through his skin from the inside.

Its hands were painted crimson red by the blood of its many victims; fresh blood was dripping from its hands even as it slowly walked towards me, leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

I raised my sword, ready to die so that Pippa can get more time to escape into the woods. Fear quickened the pace of my heart, which was already hammering at my chest from running so much. I could barely breath under the pressure.

Still, I steeled my eyes and glared at the beast. I held my ground although my legs threatened to give way below me. My arms were shaking, but I still held my sword between my eyes.

This is it.

 _Mom, Dad, soon we will be together again._

I shouted a battle cry and charged at the monster. As I got closer, the beast seemed bigger than ever. Within the few seconds that passed, a million doubts flowed into my mind, but I didn't falter in my steps.

I ran towards it. It was waiting for me. It looked amused. It summoned a sword of ice. It was waiting for me. It was ready to kill me. It was dead.

My eyes grew wide as I watched the beast fall to its knees, for a spear has pierced through its chest from behind. I stopped my running, but fell on the slippery ice. I was sliding towards my rescuer, who had his back turned against me to fight another one of the beast, which he slew with just as much ease as I had fell on the ice.

The man wore a golden armor which shone even though the sun was barely shining through the snow. His helmet was like nothing I've ever seen or heard of before and he bore no coat of arms.

As I couldn't stop myself, I slid into my rescuer's leg, which was as solid as rock.

The man turned and looked down upon me, revealing to me his face. I could tell that he was late into his life, living longer than any other man I have seen. His face radiated with wisdom, even though he was missing an eye.

"Get up, my boy." He told me as he reached down to help me up.

As I stood up, I saw all around me, there were men in golden armor charging into my village, ready to fight the monsters that destroyed my home.

"Thank you sir." I stammered, amazed at the man who slayed with such ease the monsters that none of the warriors in my village could kill.

The kind old man nodded, a small smile plastered on his face. "Go get your sister. She is waiting for you."

"May I ask your name so that you shall be remembered among my descendants?" I requested.

"I am Odin, King of Asgard." He announced proudly. "I shall be the vanquisher of these foul beasts from your world, rest assure. Now go, take your sister to the nearest village and tell them what you have seen here."

I nodded, ready to leave and excited to share of my experience here in this village. In the few seconds that pass, I even thought to myself that I would be like Odin when I grow older. But that wasn't to be.

Another one of the monsters was behind the King of Asgard, ready to strike while his back was turned against them.

I shouted and I ran, and I stood between him and the blade of ice and then I died.

" _Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell, and the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the Realm Eternal, Asgard_."

I heard someone's voice.

I can't tell who it belongs to.

"Awake, my boy, for I have revived you with the power of the Casket of Ancient Winters."

I opened my eyes and saw a man, late in his life. His face radiated with wisdom, though he lost an eye.

"Who are you?" I ask, before realizing that I cannot recall anything. "Who am I?"

"I am Odin, King of Asgard, Vanquisher of the Frost Giants." He replied proudly. "And you are Jack Frost, Guardian of Midgard."

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked, still confused.

"I brought to life the nevermelting ice within you with the Casket and you are thus frozen in time." Odin replied, still not helping me. "There is much to explain, and I will do so at a later time. For now, follow me."

So I followed him into Asgard, and to this day, I still do not recall what happened before Odin created me from nevermelting ice and the king never told me.

" _And here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe._ "

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you everybody for your support!

Do favorite, follow and review this rewrite to let me know if you guys like it.

Also don't forget to check out the sequel "The War for Earth", which is about the events of the Avengers movie.

For those of you who already read that story, stay tuned for the next update, if I can keep my itch to write going it should be out pretty soon.

Also stay tuned for the rewrite of the epilogue to this story.

SirEmperorKhan out.


	2. Epilogue (Rewrite)

**Epilogue**

 **Author's Note:**

Hahaha, I forgot to write the title and author's note of this chapter before uploading it! Thank God for the replace chapter system.

Anyway, I've finished! Not much to say here so enjoy!

Hi!

My name is Jack Frost. When I'm out and about, I usually go by Jackson Overland Frost, or That New Exchange Student. My friends, whenever I get some, just call me Jack. My teachers call me Jack too, but they don't count. Not always.

I live up in the Himalayas. It has nice weather, aside from the weekly blizzards and constant snow. No one's there to disturb me while I wallow in self-pity at what my life has become. Well, nearly no one.

There are the occasional locals or intrepid climbers, but usually those people hang out at Mt. Everest. I live on one of the other mountains. Don't ask for the address, I don't know either.

Anyway, it is usually lonely up there, so I would often leave to explore the world or pretend to be an exchange student at a random school just so I can stay up to date with the latest trends and scientific discoveries. Although recently, all I learn are the latest trends. No one talks about the latest scientific discoveries at school anymore.

Being the Guardian of Midgard actually kinda sucks.

It sounds cool at first, and it was pretty fun; exploring the world, fending off otherworldly threats and so on. But after a while, the otherworldly threats wise up and went off to find easier targets and the world just became infinitely smaller. Never thought that I'd miss the Marauders.

I'm being whiny again, aren't I?

It isn't all that bad, until I boycotted Asgard. I mean, seriously, the All-Father couldn't even lift his finger to stop a World War?

Jerk.

Thor isn't that bad. Neither is Frigga. Nor Sif. Even the Warriors Three are pretty chill dudes. Hel, Loki might even make for a greater ruler than Odin himself, and he's Loki.

But nope, Asgard has Odin.

I'm rambling again aren't I?

I sure do have a lot of bad habits when it comes to writing.

Anyway, I do have a point here. I'm supposed to tell a story. So here goes:

It was just another day. Like any other day. But people call this day Sunday. Usually.

Anyway, I was heading back home, which is in the Himalayas, with the help of my best friend the Wind.

Thanks to some spells that Frigga thought me, I finally have a friend that won't die before me. (Unless something bad happens, but I'm not getting into that)

So the Wind brought me to my house atop one of the mountains in the Himalayas. The house was made of ice, of course, and everything inside is also made of ice, because why not.

I dropped my school bad just beside the door and collapsed on my sofa of ice, which was cushioned by snow, very comfortable.

I was smiling even though I was super tired because I had just finished one of the best schooling years for a long time. It was in Norway, a nice country, ranked 4th in the World Happiness Index.

I made several friends, including two sisters of royal descent, the House of Arendelle.

It was pretty cool.

Anyway, I was just recollecting some fond memories of that particularly good school year, when there was a knock on the door.

Now, imagine my surprise that someone knocked instead of barging in. It was quite a shock, really.

Just kidding, I was scared witless that someone found my secret home.

So I jumped to my feet, my trusty staff in hand, and prepared to fire an ice beam and make it look like an accident.

"Jack Frost, please open the door. It is I, Thor

That didn't make me feel any better, anyone could say that they were Thor. Although I never stopped to question why someone would want to climb up the Himalayas, find a house of ice, believe that it belonged to Jack Frost, and claimed that they were Thor.

"Prove it!" I shouted back, like an idiot.

So Thor broke my ice door with Mjolnir. Very damning evidence.

"Thor?"

The Asgardian in question chuckled as he walked over the remains of a perfectly carved door of ice, "Aye, my friend. It has been a long time."

"You just broke my door!" I shouted. "After you knocked! And you said please!"

"Aye, I was thought that it was human custom to knock and ask permission before entering one's home." Thor replied, frowning.

"You just said 'human' instead of 'Midgardian'!" I pointed out, still shocked at the changes I saw in Thor.

"Is that not what they call themselves?" By then Thor was getting properly confused.

"Yes, but since when did you care?"

Thor smiled, finally understanding what I'm getting at, and replied. "A lot has changed since we last met."

"Hel yeah, they did." By then I was grinning from ear to ear. It was a pleasant surprise to meet an old friend who isn't dead or dying, and an even better surprise to see that he has learned some human manners.

"So, uh, what brings you here?" I asked while gesturing for him to have a seat on my sofa of ice and snow.

Thor's face was no longer happy now. He was frowning with seriousness and with a dark voice he spoke. "It's about Loki."

"What about him?" I asked worriedly, that change in tone can't be good. Loki was a friend of mine in Asgard, he was like my partner-in-crime. Together we pulled all the greatest pranks ever in the history of Asgard. He was bound to get in trouble.

But not like this.

Thor explained everything that happened from his crashed coronation to the destruction of the Bifrost. Now he is here by Black Magic, which is incredibly dangerous, to stop Loki from conquering Midgard.

"I'll help." I told him. I'll help Loki, because if Thor can't, who else can but me?

So that is how we found ourselves facing off against the Avengers: Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow and the Wolverine.

Thanks a lot, Loki.

 **Author's Note:**

A bit of an awkward end but way better than the original chapter.

So I realized that replacing a chapter does not send a notification to people who put it on alert. So very few people read the new rewrite of this story.

So for this chapter I deleted the previous epilogue and uploaded the new epilogue as a new chapter. I understand that some author's prefer that their readers don't notice some awkward or embarrassing mistake, but come on!

Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed and stay tuned for updates of the War for Earth!


End file.
